


A Cack-Handed Concotion

by ZerothZenith



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Scat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerothZenith/pseuds/ZerothZenith
Summary: Vanessa Hysel is a crafty and devious tonic maker, creating her special brews from rather dubiously effective ingredients. One such tonic meant for curing stomach and intestinal ailments turns out to have vital components harvested daily from said organs…





	A Cack-Handed Concotion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not profit off of this fanfiction as it is owned by Square Enix.

"I cannot thank ye enough, Miss Hysel," a grown man spoke as he graciously bowed before his benefactor.

"Think nothing of it sir," the young woman replied, bowing in kind with a gentle smile on her face. "Again, I must apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

"Nonsense m'lady. Ye saved me life from a terrible fate; any price is worth it so long as I've got a chance to live and see another day."

"Well then, I'm glad to hear that you are pleased." It is at this moment—and only during this moment—that a very faint change in the woman's expression had manifested; her smile—though small still—had tugged at one side in a slight smirk-esque shape, and her eyes narrowed ever so little as her brows moved to give them a mischievous look. "Now, I am aware how of how widespread this malady is, so I shall leave you with a number of my tonics should you find yourself befallen with the disease." From her apothecary's satchel she procured three flasks filled with a brass-like hue, all with various labels written upon them for ease of understanding their function.

"Me word, ye are simply too kind m'lady!" The man's eyes had lit up like leaves, and the woman's eyes had closed as her lips widened into a big smile of humble gratitude.

"Your words are too kind my good sir. I am but an apothecary whose duty is to tend to the downtrodden." With her business said and done, the woman prepared to take her leave, though her patient had stopped her for but a spell before she had disappeared through his door.

"Erm… I-If I may ask, would ye mind sharing the ingredients of yer brew? I'd love to share this with me friends down in Saintsbridge." The man had awaited her answer with a hopeful shine in his eyes, a stark contrast to the visage now worn on the woman's face that had grown almost nervous. With a cool tone and without turning to meet his gaze, she responded, "I apologize sir, but I cannot allow the knowledge of my wares be made so publicly available. Though I would love nothing more for than all to experience this marvel of apothecary skill, I'm afraid that even I still need to keep food on my plate. The key ingredients are located in a rather treacherous and remote location, hence the perhaps exorbitant price; my leaves also tend to go away rather quickly to merely acquire the other components.

The hopeful look in the man's eyes had given way to a saddened disappointment with an audible cue of his displeasure, something that had brought a mysterious smile to the woman's face. "Fret not, for I shall stock up very soon. I travel to and fro across Orsterra, and whenever the opportunity arises I shall acquire more of the ingredients, and rest assured I will be…filled with my natural wonders. Now, I must bid you farewell sir. May we meet again under the skies of Orsterra soon." The man inside bid the woman a cheery fare-thee-well as she closed his door behind her, now wearing a face that—had it been seen by another—would have warned them to stay away from its wearer. A devious pair of eyes with a full-blown shit-eating grin below them looked back at the cabin and then towards the road, and a low chuckle filled with malice that had threatened to escape her lips with the man earlier had finally been granted freedom without any other soul present to hear it.

"Vanessa Hysel, you sly vixen—you've done it again. Another happy customer who will be very willing to buy from your wares again, especially once his supply runs out and the epidemic suddenly comes knocking at his door once more." Pulling one of the flasks out of her sack, she inspected its contents with satisfaction on her face. "A tonic made for those suffering from severe vomiting and diarrhea amongst other intestinal issues…though with a rather nasty side effect of severe intestinal inflammation when consumed with certain foods, and to think that I could have had this concoction available much sooner. I mean sure, the side effects are temporary, but it's not like most people will actually know that; they'll be lining up for a quick fix long before the symptoms go away on their own." Inspecting her bag, Vanessa Hysel found that a few of her flasks and mini crates were empty, a thoughtful look crossing her features for a time before they suddenly turned sharp. Her combat instincts having kicked in, she spun around and came face to face with a pack of beasts who had trailed her through the Riverlands: a pair of river froggen vi's, a horse fly with a river bug, and a single collared salamander leading the pack, all of whom glowered at Vanessa with murder in their eyes and with their fangs bared—sans the froggens for the obvious lack of teeth but they made up for it their vicious daggers.

Her eyes turning steely, Vanessa quickly whipped out a potent chilling plume from her satchel and tossed it towards her pursuers, putting a few of them to sleep in just seconds. The river bug and collared salamander hadn't been coaxed into slumber though, and both charged at the apothecary with reckless abandon. Dodging the amphibian was easier said than done but she had managed, and with a clump of shadowy plume in one hand she tossed the ruinous substance at the river bug, highly irritating its senses before it began to slow to a crawl. The salamander was not so easily deterred though, and with renewed vigor it took a blinding charge at Vanessa, barely scraping a leg of hers with one of its frills. Though injured, she was not out of the fight, and grabbing a handful of glimmering plume she loosed the substance directly into the amphibian's four eyes, blinding it and driving it into a rage. The nearby river bug that had been slowed by Vanessa's shadowy plume could only register in horror that the enraged creature was headed straight for it, quickly ending up as a casualty as it was swallowed whole by the confused beast.

Such a sickening crunch had roused the remaining creatures from their slumber, and realizing what had happened one of the froggen took a stab at snapping the beast from its stupor, suffering the loss of an arm in the process; this had the effect of finally forcing the beast's senses into it, and in mild confusion it turned to its pack before laying eyes upon an escaping Vanessa, hate and vengeance now fueling it mind as it gave chase to its prey, the froggens and horse fly tailing it in earnest.

 _'Damnit!'_ Vanessa cursed. How she had not noticed the beasts before they were ready to pounce was beyond her, and now she was paying for it with four killer creatures not on her trail. _'Maybe this ought to do the trick…'_ Reaching into her bag once more she grabbed a handful of toxic flasks and simply smashed them against the ground as she kept running, hoping it would deter the beasts. After a few seconds of looking behind her, the creatures had stopped at the poison "barrier" and appeared to head back after a moment of confusion. _'Heh, not too smart to realize a trick when they see one. Hopefully that will get them off my arse…'_ At just that moment when she came to compose herself for a while, a dull ache struck from inside her lower abdomen, along with a pressure building itself up there that demanded release soon. "Speaking of which…" The apothecary did a quick once-over of her surroundings, and after a while of scanning the area she decided to slip away into the foliage nearby the river, away from prying eyes and roving monsters. It was a perfect vantage point for Vanessa Hysel to take care of her business while still keeping an eye out for unwanted visitors, human or otherwise.

 _'The coast is clear; now to stock up on my private supply…'_ With total privacy to herself, Vanessa hooked her hands around her waist from under her dress, sliding her panties south of her to her boots' ankles as she dropped down to the ground in a squatting position. Next she had pulled out her empty flasks and her mini-crate from her bad, keeping one flask in her hand as she set the other tools to her side. Holding the glass container underneath her womanhood, Vanessa went to work.

"Mmmhh…" Relaxing her body, Vanessa allowed her full bladder to loosen itself, and a golden stream of her fluids sprang forth into the bottle. The sensation had brought out a melodious moan from her lips, sighing from the pleasure of her urine pouring out of her. Checking her progress, she had stopped her urine flow once she saw that the flask was full, and she quickly swapped it out with another empty flask before allowing herself to loosen up once more. 'Mmmmm, yes…" Vanessa would never show or admit to it in public, but she secretly enjoyed the simple feeling of taking a leak whether in or outdoors, so much so that it was one of her greatest fetishes. On more than one occasion had she envisioned herself dominating some young man or woman, spreading her trimmed flower wide to let it all out all onto their heads and into their eagerly awaiting mouths, marking them as hers and hers alone, and more often than not had she pleasured herself to such fancies and she ended up discharging both her nectars at once quite often. "Ahhhh…" Almost losing herself in her rapture, she quickly withheld her stream as she looked down to inspect her handiwork; another flask full of her urine.

"Hmm-hmm, and I've still got some little bit left in me yet." Moving on to the last flask, Vanessa once again let her body do the work for her, her piss flowing freely from her like the rivers of the Riverlands into the final container. This did not last as long as the other sessions, and soon her golden stream merely tapered off into droplets. The bottle wasn't as full as the other two, and in her state of arousal did Vanessa hatch an idea. "Let's see if I can't make up the difference in quantity with some other…quality ingredients…" The woman's hand was quick to find itself upon her slick slit, easily sliding its fingers in and out of the crevice.

"Ooohh…mmmmm…" Vanessa continued to pump her digits in and out of herself, throwing her head back to voice out an unrestrained, throaty groan of pleasure to the air. "Ugh, yes." She found herself leaking out her natural nectar quite easily and in a great quantity, but it still wasn't enough. Now high on lust, Vanessa had simply forgone thrusting her fingers in and out, opting to slide them along her slit, occasionally gliding across her most sensitive nub of flesh. "Ah, fuck…!" It felt too good for the woman to stop herself, and so she kept at her ministrations, at first slowly riding out her excitement before evolving it into a fast and furious finger fucking.

"Ah, ah, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesYES…!" With a scream Vanessa flung herself into the throes of an ecstatic orgasm, struggling to maintain her squat as her body trembled and convulsed. Her quim had been discharged from within with such force that some of it had been shot all over her hands rather than into the flask. At this point she could hardly care if—in the event that it would actually happen—someone had come upon her like this. Worst case scenario, if someone knew what she was doing then she could easily gain their silence, willing or otherwise.

"Ahhhhhh…I suppose that's it for this batch…" She looked down at the glass wrapped in her hand; it was more full than the other flasks and was a lighter color due to the mixing of different fluids swirling about inside. "Maybe I'll sell this one as a 'special tonic' of sorts." Before she could ponder on the possibility further, a quick rush of hot air flew out from her puckered hole, and it was none too gentle a thing. Cheeks set aflame, Vanessa covered her mouth with a hand before excusing herself for the indecency, though she was more humored by it than embarrassed. It had brought her attention to another situation she would take care of soon, one that required a bit more effort on her part. "Now that we have these out of the way, let's get into the meat of the matter…" The wooden box she had brought out from earlier had now been pushed under her rear end, silently awaiting its contents.

"Alright Vanessa, just like in medical school…" A hand had been stationed at each cheek, spreading them apart to grant her tailpipe more leeway as she bore down on her bowels. "Hhmmm…" Initially, the apothecary only seemed to have gas passing through her, and though it was an interesting and stimulating experience to feel hot wind whooshing out through your asshole, it wasn't what the woman had hoped for. 'Guess I'm constipated… Well I have just the thing for that.' Vanessa had honestly counted on something like this happening; it was a frequent occurrence as she often abstained from relieving herself purely for the sole purpose of saving it all for her special intestinal tonics. Inside her bag were two bottles for just an occasion: a special laxative and an enema solution made by and for herself. Taking the enema bottle first, Vanessa squeezed on the bottle and felt the cool liquid erupt into her insides with a moan of delight. Next was the laxative crafted from several plants, quickly downed in a few swallows. In a minute or so the laxative had been taking its effect, softening up the stool holed up inside her intestinal tracts and allowing them free passage.

"Ooh, I can feel it working…" Vanessa rested a hand on her stomach to feel how her intestines were now starting to shrink somewhat, a sign that the muck inside had softened considerably. Now all she had to do was wait for it all to come for release. Closing her eyes in concentration and pursing her lips, Vanessa was now ready to drop her load off.

"Hmmmmm…" Akin to a queen atop her throne during her coronation (something Vanessa had been imagining herself doing often), she had finally began crowning her first turd of the afternoon. Slowly and steadily, the sheer girth of the piece of earth stretched Vanessa's anus wide with a slimy, crackling sound as it slid out towards freedom.

"Mmmgghhh..." Stubborn as it was, the loaf of waste would not be pinched off so easily despite the laxatives and enema beforehand, forcing Vanessa to double down on her bowls. Despite the pain of her anus being stretched to new uncomfortable levels, the feeling of having something slowly sliding itself against the sensitive walls of her colon made of for the distress Vanessa was going through. After a good minute of struggling with the now sizeable load dangling from within her, a part of it broke off under its own weight and landed straight into the crate below.

"Oof, big bastard this one…" Vanessa groaned out. "That was just the tip of the icicle though; I've still got much more left in me." As much as she loved how her usual trips stimulated her, perhaps she had been holding her waste in her for too long, being the first in a while where she was actually uncomfortable and having to put in serious effort. The monsters attacking her earlier had also taken some of the wind out of her sails. "Oh well, maybe the next time I have to go things'll be more fun." Having gotten that decided, the apothecary refocused her efforts on voiding her bowels empty, squeezing out her waste with as little stress as she could manage.

 _*CRICK*_ An unfortunate twig nearby had been marked to be snapped in twain, alerting Vanessa in its sacrifice to the presence of a potential intruder nearby. In a heartbeat he ceased her bowel movement and dug through her sack, gathering an inordinate amount of hazardous material to fling at the unwanted visitor—also considering her fresh batch of manure in the case of persistent pursuers. With evidence of her prior drop-offs gone (save for a few traces of it on her hand) no one would suspect what she was really up to and she already had an easy excuse even if they had an inkling otherwise. A hand reached out from behind the bush – a grown man's from the look of it – and pulled it away to reveal a black-haired man dressed in dark garbs. Enmity gave way to surprise for a brief moment, as Vanessa recognized the man as another apothecary named "Ogen". A shrewd man if there ever was one, he took a quick glance at the woman before him until he set his eyes solely into hers.

"What are you doing out here?" his cool voice inquired. "These roads are too dangerous for the unprepared, so unless you have some sort of weapon on you it will not be a pleasant journey."

"Well, if you must know," Vanessa started, "I was in dire need of vacating my intestines so I took what I thought was a good vantage point from unwanted attention off of the main road to do so."

"Saintsbridge is not that far from here," the man countered. "It would have been far safer to take care of your bowel movements there in an outhouse or what have you, and judging from what I can see now you are clearly taking your time here."

"Excuse me, but I don't recall wanting scrutiny on how to handle my business. I do as I feel is best like anyone else, and if you wanted to offer constructive criticism you could have handled it better. Now, much like the urine I am struggling to hold inside me while talking to you, I am going to have to ask you to _piss off_."

"As you say." The man quickly turned to leave but stopped himself just short of leaving her field of vision. "I must warn you though; take care to how you conduct your 'business' as it will ill behoove you to be caught in such a compromising situation." With that, Ogen finally departed from her general vicinity, leaving the apothecary to her lonesome once again.

 _'"Take care to how I conduct my business,'"he says? What, so he knows something that I don't? Ah the hells with him, I do as I please thank you very much'_ A little frustrated but not deterred, Vanessa resumed her dump in peace though now in foul mood because of Ogen. "Pretentious prick— _ergh_ —if I want to take a shit in the outdoor wilds then so be it— _urgh_ —" Despite knowing how sore she would be afterward, Vanessa continued forcing the mass holed up in her rectum with as much force she could manage. Despite the laxative and the enema, the whole process soon turned into a grueling one, far from the pleasurable experience she once had in mind. Minute after minute was spent huffing and puffing so hard from pushing out turd after turd into the crate, steadily filling it up near its top. "Hoo, this last one's a monster. Better get it out now while I can." Having confirmed the proverbial light at the end of her anal tunnels within her sight, Vanessa bore down with all of her might, panting as the behemoth inside lurched out ever so slowly, expanding her tight hole to its limits with no small amount of discomfort. "Gheegh, come _on_ …" Red-faced and exhausted, Vanessa was now left with a huge turd hanging inside her ass seemingly headed nowhere. "Ugh, just my damned luck. I'm spent and this thing won't slide out. Maybe I need more sots of that solution." As she made to move the crate and adjust its position with the crap above it, she ended up brushing against her vagina and sent a jolt of pleasure through herself.

"Ooh…" To her surprise that bit of pleasure had just the kind of effect she was looking for; a little bit of the mass sitting comfortably in the air had just slid downward a tad, and quickly catching on Vanessa set in motion her next plan. _'I'd never really done this before, but then again there's a first time for everything right?'_ Smirking at the prospect of regaining some of the lost excitement, Vanessa moved her fingers toward her snatch for the second time that afternoon, lightly grazing it with just the tips at first while slowly putting her colon to work. "Uhhhhhh… Why didn't I think of this sooner?" The stimulation had began working its magic on her tired butt, giving her just a bit more energy to push. Eventually the chaste teasing of her lips gave way to a deeper massage of finger-fucking, groaning out to her heart's delight as the feeling of both her fingers and the impromptu crap-dildo stimulating her at once was almost too much for her to bear. "Yes, yes, yesyesyes…" Leaking out like a keg with too many holes, Vanessa spilled forth much her fluids as the moach marched on to freedom at last. A good minute and a half was all the apothecary needed until she had her destined release, catapulting the shit inside of her into the crate with a wet squelch as her dams burst open once more.

"Ooooh yeahhh… That hit the spot…" Vanessa had been momentarily reduced to little more than a dazed girl had had the night of her life. "Well, I guess it's about time for me to get going now. Can't keep all of my potential customers waiting after all." Grabbing into her bag, she pulled out a roll of disposable rags and wiped herself clean in a matter of seconds. Not wanting anyone to come across her leavings she folded the rags carefully and wrapped them with a film-like paper before placing them back in another section of her satchel. With her panties back around her crotch she inspected her handiwork, impressed with the output she had put forth today. Closing the crate and wrapping it up in the same material as her rags, she set off to her next destination with her new ingredients in tow, wondering when the next time she'd get the chance to use them will be. "Perhaps I should make my way to Goldshore; I've heard that they have quite the nasty fever going around, and I have the perfect remedy for that…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental work meant to test the waters so to speak. If anyone wishes to see more like this, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
